The Death of the Blue Chevalier
by SilentAce
Summary: This is the POV of Charles in volume 3 before his death. ONESHOT. Rated T for miled lauguage.


My heart continues to beat uncontrollably as I lead Riku to the underground cells. It hurts so much that I must to part ways with him possibly forever. Riku would probably be happier knowing that a monster like me is gone from his life. Taken by the cold heartless slut, Saya. Without any effort I open the doors to cells and walk down slowly with grief stalking me. Taking a deep breath, I push Riku into the open cell and lock it like my heart.

"What's … This?" questioned Riku.

"This is where we part ways." I say with sadness.

"Huh!" gasped Riku.

"Wait a minute what's that supposed to me-"

"You saw didn't you?" Now was the time to show him what a true monster I am. I feel my bones and muscles in my left arm begin to take shape of its chiropteran form in front of Riku. Riku gasped at the sight just like he did before when I ripped heart out.

"I'm a chevalier, one of the noblest and highest organisms to have walked the Earth! While you on the other had are nothing more than just a living bag of blood! You and I different live worlds." I broke my heart as if it was crystalizing as spoke those words. The look on Riku's face hurts me even more. It made me want to take it all back, but my fight with Saya is near. I could sense her. Without a word I walk back towards the battle field and possibly my grave.

I open the large windows and see Saya and her mutt. Perfect, I thought. I take out my dagger and throw it towards them.

"Time to stop the mushy love bird stuff Saya," I mocked.

"Hagi."

"Shall we reenact," I let my blade slide out of my arm, preparing myself for battle, "Our Vietnam War!" I jump off from the ledge and laugh as Saya charges at me. My smile widens as I cut into Saya's wrist, but unfortunately for me the mama's boy threw a dagger at my eye. I growled, "Get the hell out of my way you ass kisser!" I grabbed the other's small head in my claw and plucked the dagger form my eye. As I stabbed Hagi's eye I yelled, "An eye for an eye!"

"HHK!" groaned Hagi.

"You're weak as ever ass kisser!"

"Hagi!" yelled Saya.

"Let me guess, you haven't been drinking human blood, have you? You're unnatural- both of you! Playing family with humans, hunting chiropterans, after all, you're chiropterans, too! Do you feel like big heroes, protecting human beings? They're terrified of chiropterans. They're only using you!" I explained while my left eye regenerated back. My eyes widen in shock as Saya struck my prosthetic arm with her sword.

"Now don't bent all outta shape, after all humans and-"

"I know! Human beings and chiropterans can't coexist. Monsters can only live with monsters. THE VERY EXISTANCE OF CHIROPTERANS IS MY FAULT!" claimed Saya. I was getting bored. So I decided to end it now. This is a fight not a debate!

"Hmm… in that case," I grabbed her hand and sword in my claw, to prevent any further attack from her and yelled," DIE!" As I was about to cut Saya's head in half, my prosthetic arm started to tremble. I then realized that the arm Anshel gave me was a bomb. The bomb then detonated. The force from it blew me away possibly about 30 feet away. Laying there on the ground unconscious, my memories from the day of my banishment came flooding back to me.

"You're an utter disgrace, Carl. What if something had happened to Diva," growled Anshel.

"I have no excuse," I bow my head in shame as I continue, "Punish me however you see fit." My pride as a chevalier has been shattered the moment Saya lobbed my arm off. Surely there was no way this could get any worse. However I was horribly wrong.

"You're familiar with the D67 plan, aren't you?" smirked Anshel.

"Yes of course," I said, confused. Before Anshel continued, he picked up a jar.

"The last battle enabled us to perform some valuable tests. Especially in regards to the 'invincibility' of the samples. It's all still rudimentary. They're vulnerable not only to Saya's blood, but to the conventional weapons with a certain degree of firepower. We still have ways to go. They're far from the cry of a chevalier. But Carl," At this point Anshel crushed the jar that he was holding in his hand up until now, causing his hand to ooze dark red blood in between his fingers. "Something else occurred to me, what would it take to kill a chevalier?" My eyes widen in shock as I realized what he was about to say. I trembled in fear and clutched the remains of my right arm to try and clam myself.

"The only thing that can kill us is Saya's blood," continued Anshel.

"But actually we never really tested it. Carl, from this day forth, you are no longer a chevalier. You're to be the next subject of our next experiment, and you're name will be Charles." declared Anshel. I was now truly at the end of all happiness and freedom.

When I woke up, I found myself lying on the ground with a giant dust cloud all around me.

"Saya," I muttered. I was trying to find her to finish our fight when suddenly a sharp burning pain struck my entire right side. I look to my right side and see the damage that has been done. Chunks of pink and red flesh was dripping and sliding off my bone. I hear the plop and splat sound as my flesh and blood fall to the ground. My right leg was in the same condition. The stench of my burning flesh struck my nostrils and made my stomach do a flip. I started to curse and complain in pain. I wasn't healing fast enough. There's no way I could finish off the fight now. I heard a crunch and look up to see Van.

"Van," I asked. I was never as glad to see my dear friend in my entire life. He could help me. But then the next thing I knew, there was a gun aimed at my head.

"The ultimate experiment," laughed Van.

"How I waited for this, the chance to see you, an invincible chevalier, die!" I never felt so betrayed in my entire life. This hurts as much as when Riku shrunken away in fear away from me when he said that he wasn't afraid of me. I couldn't move.

"You truly are a perfect human being aren't you?" I sighed. I bowed my head and wait for him to pull the trigger. Suddenly, I heard someone scream my name. I then realized that it was Riku as he shielded me from the shot.

"Ri-"I gasped.

"Oh great," muttered Van," I guess Saya has to finish the rest."

"RIKUUUUUUUUU!" I screamed. I carefully move Riku's arms off me and layed him down on the ground. I press my fist to the wound at slow the flow of the blood.

"Damn! Damn! You fool your pathetic body can't even heal a bullet wound!" I yelled.

"Char-Charles?" breathed Riku. I grabbed his reaching hand and squeeze it against my cheek.

"Why? Why did you do it?" I asked.

"Wanted… to…tell you, thank you… for the…moth." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Of-of all the stupid-"I couldn't even finish that sentence.

"Well…I thought…that (gasp) you needed (pant) my help," rasped Riku.

"Riku," I couldn't believe this. He still cared about me. He didn't abandon me? I start to feel the hot tears that I have been holding back till now, slide down cheeks.

"Charles, you're crying,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are," argued Riku.

"Shut up I'm not!"

"You sure cry a lot just like Saya nee-chan,"

"Riku,"

"Charles," Riku's other hand reached for my ribbon, "Your ribbon, it's untied again," And with that, Riku's hand fell limp to his body. I pick up my dearest friend and hug him close.

"No Riku! How dare you die for me? It's-it's not fair! I didn't even want to trust humans!" I sobbed. Suddenly I heard a snap. I turn around to see Saya and Hagi.

"Riku," gasped Saya.

"You! How could you!" yelled Saya. With that she charged at me. I didn't even try to explain that I didn't do this to Riku. My desire to fight her went away the instant Riku got shot and died. Besides, it was no use. I stand up, prepared to die. As I think about what she said earlier about us, I agreed as the cold hands of death grabbed me as I was pierced in the place where it all hurts the most, my heart.

"I was waiting for this." I smiled as I begin to crumble.

* * *

><p><strong>SilentAce: I apologize for the OOC-ness in this. And I wasn't ripping this off from any other fanfics. This is just what I think went through Charles' head during that time. Please don't flame.<strong>


End file.
